BLOODIED WAVES
by Harumi AkaiNeko
Summary: Why is Kiba being so shy? what has Sakura so spooked? Why has Ino FINALLY shut her mouth? Who is worrying all the girls? WHO STOLE SASKAE'S JUICE BOX! Look out Kohona, cuz Kuro, Chi and Muyuki are taking over! DON'T READ IF U DON'T KNW WHO NARUTO'S DAD IS


Hi!! Dude, I would've published it sooner but... yeah, you don't care. I hope you enjoy this premiere of my new story **BLOODIED WAVES**.

_**Minato sat in his office, signing his paperwork. His assestant walked in and dropped another load of papers on his desk. He sighed, running a hand through his spikey, blonde hair. "Does it ever stop?" he groaned.**_

_**His assestent chuckled at him. "Nope, I'd say that it doesn't!" Minato glared at the other man half heartedly. **_

"_**Don't you have a job to do or something?" he frowned. The man just laughed and tured to leave the room. Minato sighed and stared at the papers. He really hated signing papers.**_

_**There was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door creeked open slightly, revealing light violet eyes. He smiled and motioned for the child to come in. **_

_**Slowly, a girl of about twelve walked in and shut the door behind her. The girl walked as though she expected to be yelled at or have something thrown at her. Her crimson hair was just above her shoulders and was very straight. Her skin was pale and her lips were light pink.**_

_**She was thin and didn't look very healthy. Her violiet eyes were cast downward to the floor as if she was afraid to look at anyone. "Hello, Chi. How are you today?"**_

_**Chi looked up at her father. "Dad, I think I need to leave for a while." Minato stared at her. A panicked look flashed in his blue eyes.**_

"_**I know, honey." He ran a hand through his hair as he felt the fear of loosing his daughter. "But… you will come back?" **_

_**Chi smiled sweetly at him. "Not even the ocean could keep me away." **_

_**A few days later, Chi, her adopted sister, Miyuki and their best friend, Uchiha Kuro, left for the sunny shores of the Land of Waves.**_

"Whoohoo!" Three girls stood on their surf boards. "Here it comes," Kuro said in a sing song voice. She had short, strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. The other girls grinned. They nodded.

"Chi, shall I… speed it up?" Miyuki asked with a devious grin. Miyuki had long, straight, black hair with green highlights. She had long, strawberry blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had a healthy glow to her tan skin and an air of self pride.

"Oh yeah!" Chi said grinning. She had long, waist length hair and purple eyes.

"You ready, girls?" Kuro asked. She was thin and had brown hair. She was a little paler than the first girl and had warm, honey colored eyes.

Chi nodded. "BELIEVE IT!" Just as she said that, Miyuki waved her hand and the wave went from big, to monstrous. The girls smiled and paddled into the wave and howled with laughter as it swallowed them.

Later that day, A fourteen-year-old girl sat staring out at the sea from her perch on a cliff. The wind blew her red, waist leanth hair around her face and she closed her eyes.

'_Not even the ocean could keep me away.' _ Those words echoed in her ears as she thought about the look on Naruto and Kiba's faces as she stood infront of the gates holding her backpack. They had looked so sad.

'_Chi-hime, where are you going?'_

'_Be careful, Sis.'_

_Little Chi turned to them. "Ja ne, Kibble-chan, otouto-chan.' She said sadly. A girl with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes appeared behind them holding a green bag. She was about twelve or thirteen years old and was a little taller than Chi._

_Unlike Chi, however she seemed very healthy and fit. She had nice tan skin and had an air of self-confidence about her. She smiled at Chi and held out a thin hand to her. "C'mon, Imoto-chan, we have to go." Chi nodded_

"_Hai, it's time to leave…"_

Chi placed a thin hand over her heart. She stood up and stared out at the tiny outline of the Land of Fire. Her heart ached and tears stung at her eyes. She closed her hand around an envelope in the pocket of her jacket.

'_Dear Friends,_

_Today, I stare out across the water at the Land of Fire. It's so small from here that I can barely see it. But, that doesn't matter, because I can feel it. I can almost hear Naruto yelling at me to get up so I could walk with him to Ichiraku's Ramen and Kiba laughing at his own jokes. I can't beleave it's been almost three years since I last ate ramen with Naruto and played with Akumaru._

_Almost three years since I've had lunch with Choji or a lazy day with Shikmaru. Three years. Three. I miss you all so badly that I can almost see Lee talking about youth, and Neji about destiny. I feel like if I try hard enough, that I can smell the honey from Shino's bees and feel Tenten's warm hugs._

_Your friend,_

_Chi' _

"Hmm…" Chi said thoughtfully. Maybe it was time to hang up the old surf board…

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Kuro yelled at the top of her lungs. Chi sighed.

"Kuro, my brother is putting to much stress on Daddy. I should just go home. Look at the letter Naruto sent me."

_Dear Chi,_

_I miss you so much. Come home. Father misses you, Kiba misses you, Hinata misses you, Shikamaru misses you. God! Who doesn't miss you?! Come home, Chi._

_Naruto_

Kuro sighed. "Chi, how long have we been in the Land of Waves?" Chi stared at her.

"In two weeks it'll be three years. You know that, you recorded every day since we got here. See?" Chi said in reply, holding out five books to her. One said, 'The First Year Away From Home.' The others said: 'The Second Year' and 'The Third Year'.

Kuro stared at the books. Miyuki walked over. "Ohmigosh that must've taken a lot of time!" Kuro nodded.

"Took me till midnight every night for 1, 820 odd days. Maybe we should go home. Nii-san is about to go over the deep end apparently…"

Miyuki stared at the sky. "You know… some times, what you want and need are totally different. They don't go together and eventually, what you need will over power what you want."

Chi and Kuro looked up at Miyuki. "You're right, Mimi. I know what we're going to do." Chi said. They stood up and ran toward their home, full of excitement.

Later

"Three tickets, please." The Lady at the desk smiled. She looked at the three girls.

"Three tickets it is. I hope you have a good trip." She said, handing the girl the tickets. The girls smiled at her. They grabbed the tickets and then grabbed the bags.

They ran to the ship as if their very lives depended on it. Run. Chi and her friends looked back at their little island. The sandy shores, salty waters, golden sun shine and surfers, they waved goodbye to it all.

Days had past. Kuro sat on her chair in the sun. Miyuki stepped out of the room to see a teenaged girl with blood red hair in two pony tails staring at the land that slowly inched closer. "Chi, it's going to be okay."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a big demonic cat in you." Chi replied.

Miyuki sighed and stared at the land. "Let them think what they want, sis. You and I both know you aren't a monster." Chi nodded and smiled gratefully. They stared as the land came closer and closer.

Kuro was suddenly standing next to Chi. "You ready, guys?"

The tree girls nodded and gathered their things.

With Chi, Kuro and Miyuki

As the girls walked, they got nervous. What would they do? They didn't even look the same. How would others react to them? They looked like Main Landers. Chi was wearing black shorts, flip flops and a black tank top that stopped above her belly button. Her hair was up in pigtails and she had black eyeliner on.

Kuro had an orange tank top on, flip flops and jeans. Miyuki had on a green shirt and a black skirt. They were all carrying skateboards.

Chi began to hum. The other two hummed along and pretty soon they were singing.

Kuro:

_**I hopped off the plane at LAX**_

_**with a dream and my cardigan**_

_**welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)**_

_**am I gonna fit in?**_

Miyuki:

_**Jumped in the cab,**_

_**Here I am for the first time**_

_**Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign**_

_**This is all so crazy**_

_**Everybody seems so famous**_

Chi:

_**My tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick**_

_**Too much pressure and I'm nervous,**_

_**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**_

_**and a Jay Z song was on**_

_**and the Jay Z song was on**_

_**and the Jay Z song was on**_

_**ALL:**_

_**So I put my hands up**_

_**They're playing my song,**_

_**And the butterflies fly away**_

_**Noddin' my head like yeah**_

_**Moving my hips like yeah,**_

_**And I got my hands up,**_

_**They're playin my song**_

_**I know I'm gonna be ok**_

_**Yeah, It's a party in the USA**_

_**Yeah, It's a party in the USA**_

Kuro:

_**Get to the club in my taxi cab**_

_**Everybody's lookin at me now**_

_**Like "who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?**_

_**She gotta be from out of town"**_

Chi:

_**So hard with my girls not around me**_

_**Its definitely not a Nashville party**_

_**Cause' all I see are stilettos**_

_**I guess I never got the memo**_

_**Miyuki:**_

_**My tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick**_

_**Too much pressure and I'm nervous**_

_**That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune**_

_**and a Britney song was on**_

_**and the Britney song was on**_

_**and the Britney song was on**_

ALL:

_**So I put my hands up**_

_**They're playing my song,**_

_**And the butterflies fly away**_

_**Noddin' my head like yeah**_

_**Moving my hips like yeah,**_

_**And I got my hands up,**_

_**They're playin my song**_

_**I know I'm gonna be ok**_

_**Yeah, It's a party in the USA**_

_**Yeah, It's a party in the USA**_

Miyuki and Chi:

_**Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)**_

_**Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)**_

_**Something stops me every time (every time)**_

_**The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!**_

ALL:

_**So I put my hands up**_

_**They're playing my song,**_

_**And the butterfly's fly away**_

_**Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)**_

_**Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)**_

_**And I got my hands up,**_

_**They're playin my song**_

_**I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)**_

_**Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah)**_

_**Yeah, It's a party in the USA**_

_**So I put my hands up**_

_**They're playing my song,**_

_**And the butterflies fly away (flying away)**_

_**Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)**_

_**Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)**_

_**And I got my hands up,**_

_**They're playin my song**_

_**I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)**_

_**Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA**_

_**Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)**_

IN KOHONA

Kiba, Shino and Choji stood in the Hokage's office, as Minato signed yet another form. Kiba lounged in a soft chair in front of the desk, Choji lied on a couch in the corner, sleeping, and Shino was leaning against the wall by the door.

They sat in silence until…

"FINALLY!" They all jumped and Kiba fell out of his chair. They all stared at Minato as he sighed, leaning back into his chair. "I'm finished. It took three weeks but I'm finished!"

Kiba shook his head and got back into his chair. About five minutes later, they were all snoring contently and Shino was meditating. The birds outside of the window were singing, the sun was high in the pure, blue sky and everything was peaceful and calm.

The door of the office flew open and a loud mouth kid in green spandex was jumping up and down with joy. "Today is so youthful!" Kiba fell out of his chair, Shino nearly fell out of the window where he moved five minutes earlier, Choji yelped and Minato hit his head against his desk.

"Oh, you are sleeping. I am sorry." Lee whispered, backing out of the room. The ninja sighed and got comfortable again. Just when Shino was beginning to think it was safe, the door busted open and a streak of brown came flying through the door.

"Oi!" The four ninja repeated the same actions as before. They started to get up.

"Oi, I'm sensing a pattern here." Kiba stated. He turned to face the figure and couldn't believe who he was looking at. "K-Kuro? What are you doing here?"

Kuro grinned sheepishly at him. "We, er…"

"Aw! Lookie, Imoto! Kuro's being shy!" a voice snickered from the hall. Choji stood up and peeked outside.

"Hey, can I have some?" he whimpered. There was a giggling sound and Choji seemed to be frozen in his place. "C-C-C"

"There we go. That's the last of it. Here, take it." A voice answered. It sounded like the soft tinkling of little bells, soft but defined. Choji grabbed the box and stepped back inside. He set the box on Minato's desk.

"You won't believe who's standing outside." He said, pointing out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kari: Thank you for reading & please review!

Chi: Do it!

Kuro: Do it!

Miyuki: Taco!

All: ………

Gaara: Ah, just like Mika-chan never left.

Kari: Uh…. Yeah, anyway, review, be safe, and uh… watch out for the Sandman…

Gaara: … Really, Kari? The Sandman?

Lee: HI JASON-KUN!

All: =_=;

Kari: 0.0; -grrrrrr-

Lee: No, wait.... AHHH! DO NOT BEAT ME INTO A YOUTHFUL PUDDLE!!!! T-T


End file.
